


I'm With the Band

by wingzero_ascension



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingzero_ascension/pseuds/wingzero_ascension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Armin drags Eren to a concert and after losing his friend in the crowd, Eren makes an unexpected connection with the band's lead singer. A bit PWP. Warnings for language and explicit sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With the Band

Eren approached the live house cautiously, hands shoved in his pockets as he trailed along in Armin’s wake. The interior was a sea of bodies, excited voices lapping against the walls and spilling out into the lobby. “I don’t know why I let you talk me into this.”

“It’s been two weeks, Eren. I wasn’t about to leave you moping in your apartment.” Armin smiled to soften the words, tugging lightly on Eren’s wrist. “Besides, Jean would love the fact that you turned into a hermit after he dumped you. Are you going to give him that satisfaction?”

“That’s bullshit, I dumped h--”

“Come on, just relax.” Armin peered up into the taller boy’s face, a worried crinkle between his blonde brows. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“Jesus…” Eren shoved a hand through his hair, choking back a more creative curse. “I swear you’re worse than my mother.” With a deep sigh, he shrugged. “Whatever. Lead on, oh manipulative one.”

Pleased, the blonde towed him into the concert hall, a wave of people promptly swallowing them up. They were separated almost immediately, and Eren struggled to stay close, wincing as a gaggle of shrill-voiced girls floated past him. He took a deep breath to call Armin’s name but paused as the house lights went down, eyes drawn to the stage. Somehow in the confusion he’d drifted surprisingly close, near enough that he felt the kick of the bass drum in his chest as the drummer tested his gear. Armin had mentioned the band’s name, but it escaped him as he watched them take their places. The crowd shifted restlessly in the darkness, waiting.

Guitars roared to life, the bass weaving an intricate, hypnotic throb. A fierce, white light drenched the vocalist in radiance, setting fire to his silver rings as he lifted a hand for silence. Instruments and audience obeyed, and his smooth, dark voice drifted into the void as his eyes swept over the crowd. Eren realized he wasn’t breathing a heartbeat before that weighty gaze found him. A slow smile curved the singer’s lips, a look of such wicked, carnal knowing that Eren could feel its heat in the pit of his stomach. Then the moment was over and the song began in earnest, leaving him cold with loss.

Time blurred as the band played through the set, their singer an enigmatic figure who shifted between seductive and aloof. Eyes hooded, he affected boredom with his adoring audience, teasing them to a frenzy with a frown of disdain. Eren wanted to dismiss him, to turn away and wait for Armin in the lobby, but those dark eyes speared through him again, the fire in their depths rooting him to the spot.

_“United we tore down the walls,_   
_now a stranger wears your face._   
_Into the darkness you fall,_   
_swallowed in night’s black embrace._

_Is this hell or paradise?_   
_Take my soul as your sacrifice._   
_Spread your wings, angel of death,_   
_I scream for you with my last breath…”_

  
The last song came to a close, leaving him dazed and off-balance. If asked, he couldn’t have said whether he liked the music or not, and at the center of that spiraling confusion was the charismatic singer. Eren was unable to look away from him, the recent breakup forgotten, that Armin had dragged him here inconsequential. No, he’d been placed here, in this spot, to lock eyes with a total stranger and feel it like a jolt of electricity. What brought him down from the high was the thought that he’d probably never meet the guy. Stage hands were already crawling all over the stage like industrious ants, whisking away one band to prepare for another.

A timid tug on his arm broke in on his brooding, and he looked down to see a girl standing at his elbow. From her hair and dress, she could have been any one of the excited females that populated the audience. Her only distinguishing feature was the badge that hung around her neck, emblazoned with the word ‘STAFF.’ “Excuse me, would you mind coming backstage?” She smiled. “The band would like to meet you.”

“Me?” He blinked, glancing around to see if she could be talking to someone else. Where the hell had Armin gone off to, anyway?

“Yes,” she giggled. “You were asked for specifically.” When he neither responded nor made a run for it, she took his elbow to steer him through the crowd. “Don’t worry, they are _very_ friendly.” He couldn’t decide whether he’d imagined the slight emphasis on ‘very’ or not. She nodded to a bouncer guarding a side door and they were passed through with hardly a glance. “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Eren…” They were climbing a short flight of stairs to a dimly lit hallway. “Eren Jaeger. So-- does this happen often?”

“Mm, often enough.” A maddening, Mona Lisa smile curved her lips again, but there was no time to question further. Without another word, she opened a door and propelled him through it. “Levi, I brought the one you asked about,” she called out. “His name is Eren, Eren Jaeger.”

“Good.” The room apparently did double duty as both a storage closet and a makeshift dressing room; a lighted mirror peeked from behind a shelving unit, illuminating one cramped corner. The flat, unfriendly voice seemed to come from that direction. “Now get the fuck out.”

“You’re welcome,” Eren’s guide answered sweetly, apparently unfazed. “I’ll put it on your tab.” A wordless snarl was the only reply, but she just smirked and patted Eren’s arm before turning to go. “Don’t worry, he’s had all of his shots.”

The door closed behind her, leaving Eren to question the wisdom of not following her through it. He should have, but something intangible kept him in that room, moving slowly toward the light like a moth in search of the flame. “Don’t sneak around like that, it’s creepy.” That voice was huskier when it spoke, but it was undeniably the same.

“You’re the lead singer.” It wasn’t a question, he already knew the answer. Nudging a box out of the way, he stepped into the flood of light from the mirror.

“And you’re a brilliant conversationalist, Eren Jaeger.” Eyebrow arched, the man Eren’s guide had identified as ‘Levi’ swiveled his chair to scrutinize him with those intense quicksilver eyes. He was clad only in a pair of black leather pants, the lack of shirt showing off his muscular upper body and several tattoos. Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Levi leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “College student, right? Majoring in cheap beer and pretty girls?”

“I’m not into girls.” Heat immediately flushed his cheeks, of all the things to blurt out--

“Pretty boys, then?” Levi seemed less surprised than amused. “Interesting.”

Scowling, Eren forced his gaze to wander, trying to look anywhere but at the man who commanded his attention. “So why did your assistant drag me back here?”

Levi reclined in his chair like a king enthroned, his amusement never waning. “Why did you let her?”

Eren glanced at him from the corner of his eye, scowl deepening. “I was caught off-guard.” He cleared his throat. “She was insistent.”

“And?” One word, and it coiled around him like a hungry python

“I was curious.” He struggled to keep the words defensive, his heart pounding again like it had during the concert. “W-Why did you tell her to find me?”

Levi got to his feet, the dragon etched on his chest writhing sinuously as he stretched. “Just curious.” He watched Eren intently from beneath hooded eyelids, reaching over to tamp out his cigarette. “Most people at a concert are swept up in the music. They dance, they sing, they do dirty things in the dark where they think no one can see them...” Cigarette discarded, he slowly closed the distance between them.

The singer was almost a head shorter than Eren, but he was all muscle. He padded across the floor with the purposeful grace of a jungle cat, rendering Eren mute with visceral fascination. “Most people?’ he rasped, mouth gone dry.

“You were different,” Levi agreed readily. “Every time I looked back, there you were. Those eyes kept finding me like a laser sight.” He snorted with amusement. “They’re doing it right now.”

“You’re really interesting… I guess.” He realized that Levi was drifting closer, but he no longer felt the need to retreat.

“Good. I’m glad to hear that.” They were close enough now that he couild sense the heat of Levi’s bare skin. “Otherwise you might shit yourself if I did this…” A long-fingered hand slipped behind Eren’s neck, twining into his hair. At the same time, Levi leaned into him, stretching up at the same time he urged Eren’s head down.

Their lips met somewhere in-between, softly at first, and tentative for Eren as he questioned his sanity. Levi offered no hesitation, steering them into deeper waters with the insistent pressure of his mouth and tongue. He smelled of sensual leather and earthy tobacco, mingled with a hint of soap and clean sweat. Eren breathed him in just for the pleasure of it, and his anxiety melted away.

The hunger shared between them was startling, touching off a need in Eren that he hadn’t known existed. His hands curled convulsively through leather belt loops, his back pressed hard into a shelving unit as Levi slid one leg between his thighs. Cool air pebbled the skin of his abdomen as his shirt caught a northbound flight, the kiss breaking off in a burst of nervous laughter as it was tugged off over his head.

“This is crazy…”

““This is what naked people do, Eren.” Hot breath grazed his nipple, and then he hissed as the singer left teeth marks at his throat. “It’s just natural.” Any argument died on his tongue as the button of his fly opened, the zipper going down just a heartbeat before Levi was stroking his cock. “Commando?” Eyebrow arched, his thumb made a slow circle of the head, rendering Eren breathless. “Nice.”

“Laundry day.” Eren tried to laugh but it died in his throat, choked off as a knowing hand caressed him from root to tip. “Oh god-”

“God can’t help you,” Levi breathed into his ear. “I’m the only one who can.”

Feverish green eyes met gray, the connection broken only when they succumbed to a kiss, taking long, deep draughts of one another like creatures weak from thirst. Eren’s jeans pooled on the floor at his feet, his hands breaching the leather that kept Levi away from him. The singer’s erection was thick and heavy in his hands as he closed them gently around it, heart racing as Levi shuddered against him. Startled, he glanced down and the gleam of silver caught his eye as he rolled a metal ring across his fingertip; it pierced the head of Levi’s cock, with two silver bars like the steps of a ladder on the underside.

“Can you imagine it?” Levi’s voice was husky with arousal. “What it will feel like inside you?” His probing fingertips dipped inside the cleft of Eren’s ass.. They were already slippery with lube, massaging it against his tight entrance.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Eren panted, leaning his forehead against Levi’s shoulder as he cradled his cock in shaking hands. “God, I can’t believe how much I want this.” Teeth closed around his earlobe, biting down just hard enough to leave marks.

“I’m going to fuck you, Eren.” The tip of Levi’s index finger eased inside him and Eren groaned, afraid his knees might buckle. “I’m going to bend you over that dressing table and fuck you. Do you want that?”

“Yes.” Blindly he sought upward until he found Levi’s lips, the metal ring in the other man’s cock grazing against the base of his neglected erection as they kissed. He stroked them both, roughly, as Levi’s fingers moved deeper, making him slick and ready.

Levi pulled him away from the shelf he sprawled against, leading him toward the dressing table with its lighted mirror. He turned Eren to face the mirror, reaching around to stroke him, blunt nails dragging upward to leave faint marks across his stomach. “You look amazing,” he murmured. “So flushed and wanton.” The back of his hand caressed Eren’s cheek, a smile curving his lips as Eren nuzzled into his fingers.

Levi seized the nape of Eren’s neck, the other hand at the small of his back as he pushed him firmly down. Startled, Eren sprawled across the table, aware of Levi pushing his thighs apart to leave him open and ready. The cool metal ring teased against him first, and then the broad head, slick with lubricant. He grit his teeth against the pressure, fists clenched as he was slowly, thoroughly penetrated. The piercings were an exquisite taste somewhere between pain and pleasure, the difference in temperature and texture making him intensely aware of the way they pressed into his flesh. Kisses feathered across his back and shoulders, and he was gratified to know that Levi was breathing as hard as he was.

“You feel so good,” Levi said roughly. They groaned together as he pulled back and thrust in again. Slow at first, the rhythm picked up speed and force, then steadied out as Levi leaned over him, leaving a trail of love-bites down his shoulder. His hands covered Eren’s, lacing their fingers together in a show of tenderness that made him shiver. “I was fantasizing about this… after I saw you. I wanted you beneath me… with my cock inside you.”

Eren bit his lip, his fingers tightening around Levi’s. “Is it… like you imagined?”

“Better.” He grabbed a handful of Eren’s dark hair, pulling his head up. “Look at us in the mirror.” Dazed, he looked at the reflection of himself, of Levi above him, watching his sensual movements paired with the sensation of being filled over and over again. It was uncomfortably intimate and incredibly erotic, so much so that when Levi’s hips began moving faster, Eren could already feel himself approaching the edge of orgasm. “Come for me, Eren.” The command was punctuated by a forceful thrust, the angle no longer teasing but making him shudder with a cresting wave of pleasure.

“Nngh, don’t stop!” In the mirror Eren’s face was a mask of pleasure/pain, Levi watching him intently as he thrust hard and fast. “Levi… Oh god, I’m gonna come! Levi… fuck!” Levi’s hand was on his cock, stroking hard to draw it out, to feel the spasm when his orgasm spilled over, coating his hand with thick jets of semen. The climax was still shuddering through him when Levi threw his head back with a fierce cry, burying himself deep as he spilled out his pleasure in Eren’s body.

They slumped onto the table together, breathless, hearts racing, bodies still joined as one. Levi stroked sweat-damp hair from Eren’s cheek, pressing soft kisses to his neck and shoulders as he carefully withdrew. Moving to a more comfortable place with their backs to the mirror, they spent long moments in sweet silence, kissing with the tender intimacy of lovers. “Come back to my hotel with me,” Levi said softly between kisses. “I’m not ready to let you go yet.”

The invitation made Eren flush and he hurried to cover it.. “Is that what you say to every fling?”

“No.” Levi waited patiently for him to look up, gray eyes steady and open. “You’re the first.” Stunned, Eren stared at him, unable to speak. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve had a lot of flings, I just don’t normally want them in my space.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

Levi kissed him again, lingering and sweet. “Don’t say anything, just come with me.”

Sliding his arms around Levi’s neck, Eren kissed him back. “Okay, but _you’re_ coming first this time.”

“Well… “ Levi looked thoughtful, then he smirked. “If you insist...”

 


End file.
